


礼物

by Je_te_veux



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_te_veux/pseuds/Je_te_veux
Summary: 给2019年的韩主旻2019年10月5日，他与最爱的妻子共度相爱后的第三个生日。
Relationships: Jumin Han/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	礼物

当韩主旻抱着一束花和一个礼盒进入家门时，他的妻子已经在玄关等他了。她几乎是迫不及待地捧起他的脸，在他的脸上印下一个吻。

“老公，生日快乐！”她快活地说，仿佛在说世界上最值得庆祝的事。这份快活让韩主旻也微笑起来。他喜欢她这么叫他时那婉转上扬的语调，就像喜欢她的声音，喜欢她此刻看向他的神态，喜欢她总是迫切表达爱。

他忍不住往她嘴角轻轻回吻一下，同时感到有种对此回应的方式是绝对必要的，那就是用同样的称呼叫她：“我回来了，老婆。”

他们注视着彼此，眼神与呼吸交织，如果不是她勾勾手指，示意可以帮他拿着那花和礼盒，让他好换下冬衣，一起进屋，这黏稠甜蜜的对视恐怕还会继续下去，并使夫妇间的爱意在玄关就不可收拾。

在等他将外套脱下，挂在衣帽架上时，她半真半假地抱怨道：“早上你又不叫醒我。你知道我想当第一个跟你说生日快乐的人。”

“你已经是了。我们一起倒数过了零点。”他想了想，确信自己没有说错。

“那是闭上眼睛前的第一个，还有早上睁开眼睛后的第一个。”她装作气恼的样子，但一会就忍不住笑了，“你不叫我，害我丢了这个第一。我明明让你叫醒我的，你也答应了——”

“严谨地说，我走之前亲过你。”韩主旻和她开玩笑，“根据我们家的规定，这就是叫醒行为的一种。”

倒确实有这条规定，他们约定好了。在她不必早起的日子里，韩主旻出门上班前只需要这样“叫醒”她，给她提供已经努力过了的感觉，以此应付她不自律的罪恶感。

“那是平时——今天是你的生日，我一年中只有今天不想睡懒觉。”她有些不好意思地低下头，抬起眼睛看着他，“你该叫我的。比平时再用力一点。”

韩主旻盯着她涂过唇膏的嘴唇，“我的错。”他果断地承认了，立刻弓下身凑近她的嘴唇实施补救。

察觉到一旦开始就不会停下，她用手指轻轻抵住韩主旻的攻势，“告诉我谁抢了我的第一。”

“一名员工，工号是17224.” 韩主旻在他的记忆宫殿内略略搜寻了一下，如实回答道，对他来说，数字始终比文字更易获取和保存。

“这位一定很勤奋，很早就到了，才能在早上第一个见到你。”她笑嘻嘻地浅浅亲了他一下，以此奖励他的诚实，并带他向屋内走去，“我还以为会是金司机呢。”

“金司机在零点时发来了祝贺的信息，见面时就没有多提。他知道我不在意这些。”

对于注定重复上百次的生日祝福，他过去甚至有些腻烦。也有一年，他曾向金司机随口抱怨，那之后金司机便十分注意，到了误解他的意思的程度——金司机再也不亲口祝贺他了，而韩主旻也不会去解释。

在遇到她以前，很多事情都没有太大意义，而且总是牵涉到麻烦的情绪，令韩主旻提不起兴致——比方说向他人解释，又比方说他的生日。过去的10月5日，他会在白天例行公事地接受祝福，在四到五个生日派对上小小露脸，借此机会谈成一些生意。晚上在伊丽莎白三世的陪伴下，额外给自己安排一个放松的晚上。但总的来说，也不过是他平凡得不能再平凡的一天。

但今天，他从早起就很期待回家后见到妻子，看她为他准备了什么惊喜——可怜韩理事生日也要上班——韩主旻才意识到，因为她，他的生日也变为了特别的、令人快乐的一天。

“这样哦？我看到成员们也给你发过庆祝的信息了，你就坦率一些好好回复嘛。”

“我谢过他们了。” 

聊天室里当然是有一场闹剧了，韩主旻甚至已经不会觉得惊讶。他的生日就是这样，大家在这天借着由头积极表现：ZEN不情不愿地赐他一点礼貌祝贺，塞来两张他的公演关系席票。流星壮着胆子和他打趣，不小心弄巧成拙，但倒是让他学到了流行的新造语，可以拿来逗妻子开心。姜助理以公文般的措辞向他表达诚挚的祝愿，特别感谢了他的太太。V则发来他为此拍摄的新作品，并祝他一家安好，生活愉快。Luciel……多亏了他，气氛总是热络，但也是他，用尽一切独特的办法让韩主旻头疼，使过生日的人以无语退出谈话告终。

每年如此，已经算得上让他安心的常态。在心底的一角，他其实十分庆幸RFA这个组织得以在种种危机中获得生机，延续下来，又作为他的一部分，渡过新的一岁。

“好吧……我也代你好好谢过他们了。不过，Saeyoung 씨的礼物就帮你婉拒了。不理他的话，他真的会送来，你知道的。上次我们就差点要处理八百五十个仙人掌……”

听着她略嫌夸张的说法，韩主旻笑了起来。面对她时，他发现自己总在不自觉地微笑，甚至轻轻笑出声来。他确实感到奇迹在他身上发生。如果告诉几年前的他，你——韩主旻有一天能享受和一个女人间漫无目的的闲谈，他自己根本不会相信这样匪夷所思的事会发生。但他的妻子确实是这样不可思议的人，像是施加了魔法一般，让所有谈话变得有趣。

又岂止是谈话，过去与她一起做的每一件事，都令他在现在更期盼下一秒的未来，如同每一秒都可能有新的世界诞生。

“你为我准备了什么呢？”

“嗯？我猜你一定会喜欢的东西。”

韩主旻与她聊着天，跟随着她愉快的脚步，就像即将在自己的家里探险一般，几乎有些雀跃。

跟着妻子走进自家餐厅时，韩主旻手上捧着的花和礼盒险些掉了下来。但他好歹也见过不少大场面，自然维持住了镇定。

面前是精心布置过的、宛如会场般的房间，却又看得出他们夫妇私人的偏好。

烛光在桌上摇曳，从烛泪来看点亮时间不久，方桌上摆着菜肴，还微微冒着热气。猫在猫爬架上，红酒在醒酒器里，一切都仿佛在该在的位置，一切都恰到好处，合他心意。

他早上离开时，这里还是平常的模样。短短半天时间，已经化为一个巨大的惊喜。这惊喜不止需要时间、精力与金钱，以及妻子身为多次主理大型慈善宴会的负责人的筹备能力，还需要对他的理解和爱。一切都在告诉他，眼前的人就是最合适的人。他再度确认了一次，自己拥有梦寐以求的爱人。

他的妻子请他坐下，坐在他的正对面，撑着下巴看着他，有些得意地笑着，仿佛在问他觉得如何，又仿佛知道已不必问。

这幅神情令韩主旻想要立刻抱住她，但如果他那样做了，他们可能会顾不上吃晚饭，也就浪费了她的心意。所以他只好忍耐，透过观察她也在忍耐的样子，暂且先等到晚餐后。

  
晚餐很合胃口。韩主旻发现，她对惠灵顿牛排的反馈尤其在意，在他叉起一块那带着酥皮的肉排时，便开始专注地盯着他的表情。

“很好吃。”他于是便隐约猜到了，“是我吃过最好的惠灵顿牛排。”

她松了一口气的样子也很可爱，“太好了，我和主厨学了整整两个月……”

哪位主厨？韩主旻几乎是立刻警觉起来，他甚至自己都觉得有点好笑，在这时候嫉妒显然是不合时宜的，明明妻子是为他学做如此高难度的料理，他却过分在意她的老师是男是女——还有两个月内他不知道的地方，他们到底见了多少次？这嫉妒来的太荒谬了。

他的妻子继续说了下去，也渐渐发现了他的窘迫，“艾米丽是位很有经验的老师，我想我之后必须好好地谢谢她——你脸色好像不太好，你不会是预设擅长这道菜的主厨都是男性吧？”

“……对不起。”韩主旻乖乖地承认了错误，有时在有关她的事情上，他总是会失去正常的思辨判断能力。这到底是不是遗传自父亲呢？

“再吃一块就原谅你。”她轻巧地说，自己也叉起一块放入嘴里，咀嚼过后，“……有点油……你不要勉强……”

韩主旻取走一块，仔细验证后反驳她：“怎么会？完全是刚刚好，和今晚的酒很相配。”

“因为你爱我才这么说的吧。”

她有点泄气地去够醒好的酒，韩主旻顺手把酒杯推到她那一侧时，握住了她的手。

他握住她的手，看向她的眼睛，清晰地说：“很好吃。我爱你。都是真话。”

她的耳朵瞬间就红了起来，不到一会，脸也红了大半，好在她的应对经验也很丰富，“好啦……相信你。谢谢你，亲爱的。”  


  


她刻意吃得很少，韩主旻观察到了，却没有说出来。晚餐后，他们默契地向卧室走去。踏在走廊间，韩主旻捧着花，她拿着礼盒。这时她才像是终于注意到了，手上这个一直没有打开的礼盒。

“对了，这是什么？”

“给你的礼物。”是个预料中的回答。

“今天是你的生日……为什么给我礼物？”

韩主旻微微歪了歪头，实在过于可爱，令人心脏负荷不了。很难回答吗？为难了吗？真的对不起？她的心每跳动一次，都在呼喊求救。为了心脏健康，她决定再也不要问这些多余的问题。

不过，出乎意料的是，韩主旻倒是很快地回答了：

“想要送你礼物的话，不论日期是哪天都会送的。其实这个很早就定下了，正巧今天送来而已。”

随口回答就是就让人心动不已的满分答案，这个人到底怎么回事？原本庆生计划实行到这里，都是十分顺利的，偏偏这时她乱了阵脚，大脑一片空白，差点忘记了下一步的安排，只好掩饰般地大声说道：“啊，我也有给你的礼物，等下一起拆吧！”

“嗯，我很期待。”韩主旻不会在这时拆穿她的混乱，他稀有又昂贵的温柔往往就是这样恰如其分。

而她又不会傻到以为自己真的把他骗过去了，只好转移话题：

“这束花是怎么回事……？”

在韩主旻再度微微歪头以前，她预防性地截断那种要人命的可爱动作，继续说道：“这花看起来有点儿没精神，看来你收到应该已经很久了吧？如果是要送我的话，一般不会是这样的……”

韩主界为她准备的一切一向都要臻于完美，鲜花必定怒放盛开，毫无颓态，就如同她今天为他所做的一切，其实也不过是模仿般的回馈。不完美的花就不是为了献给她而准备的，韩主旻没有否定她的逻辑演绎，这也就是说，她说对了。

如果不是送给我，到底是谁送给他的花束？送给他花，他还会收下的人？他居然……还带回家了？这么特别？

她忽然感到胃里一阵莫名的不适。她望着那略微卷起的花瓣，那洁白的花因缺水而微微皱缩着，心里却毫无怜悯的情绪，倒觉得这花不如就此枯萎凋零好了。

“你不喜欢吗？”韩主旻问道。他向来是敏锐的，而她不知道该如何回答。

这是什么花？什么花语？作为生日礼物到底有什么意思？她一边飞速地想着，一边为自己不合时宜的占有欲而难过，今天是他的生日，难道还不能收一束花吗？只要他喜欢，谁送的真的那么重要吗？

“V送给我的……说是他在别人帮忙下，自己在后院培植出来的。我以为你会喜欢。”

“……对不起，我误会了。”她也只好诚实地承认，自己也很善妒，完全称不上成熟，接着带着负疚感小声说道：“……这花很漂亮……竟然可以自己养出这样的花枝，真的很神奇啊。我去找个花瓶，把它放起来。”

韩主旻拉住想要离开的她。他把花束放到一边去，手便空出来，从背后环住腰际抱紧了她。他在她右耳后侧轻轻地说道：

“花留在这里，让女仆去做吧。”

她犹豫了一下，也只是一下，就回过身来攀住了他的脖颈，给他一个深深的吻。花的确有点可怜，但这也没办法，他们已经站在卧室门口了，而他们也都已经等了很久。  



End file.
